


Lockdown and Cake

by lembas



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lembas/pseuds/lembas
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote after watching the Good Omen's Lockdown.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29





	Lockdown and Cake

The knock at the door took Crowley by surprise. He wasn't planning on getting up until July. He glanced at his clock. Not only was it not July, it was barely three hours since he'd gotten into bed. After setting his clock, he'd even made sure no one could disturb him at the house. The only person that would even be able to knock would be, "Aziraphale," he whispered. 

He smiled, slipped on his black silk robe, and quickly went down the stairs to the front door. 

Aziraphale stood on the front step, a beat up antique suitcase on the ground next to him. At least, Crowley was fairly certain it was Aziraphale. After all it was hard to tell with the absolutely ridiculous amount of protective gear he had on. A frilly bathing cap covered his hair, a WW2 era gas mask pulled down tight over his face, pink fuzzy gloves on his hands, and a Mackintosh style raincoat circa 1972. 

"Dear God," Crowley said.

"Shh! I don't want her to know I'm here." Aziraphale pulled the bathing cap off and shoved it into his pocket. 

"What are you wearing?" 

"Well, I couldn't very well go out and set a bad example and so I threw this together from what I had at the shop," he said, as he combed his fingers thought his hair. "I took the tube to perform a few miracles along the way. Do you know how difficult it is to stop germs? That had to be one of your kinds invention."   
  
"Hey, don't blame my lot that your God's grand design included viruses. That's all on her," he said. He held the door open. "Come on in." 

Aziraphale looked offended, at least Crowley assumed it was a look of offense. He could barely see him through the gas mask. 

Aziraphale reached into his raincoat pocket and pulled out some disinfectant spray. "Spray me off first. I feel contaminated. Who knows what I picked up on the trip over."

Crowley took the spray and tossed it over his shoulder. "You can't even catch it. Why so worried?"

"I just don't like the idea of it being on me," he said with a shudder as he followed Crowley into the house. 

"I thought you loved all of God's creations?"

"Some more than others," he admitted, as he took off the gas mask. 

"You did remember to bring the cake?"

"Cakes." Aziraphale corrected and held up his suitcase. 

"And here I thought you were bringing an overnight bag," Crowley said. 

"I thought about that too actually, but decided the cakes were more important and I could just use what you have."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Do you have another one of those silk robes?" Aziraphale asked, rubbing the silk of Crowley's sleeve between his fingers. "That looks quite cozy and elegant. We can wear matching robes and eat cake. Once I wash all the germs off of me."

Sometime later, Crowley let out a low moan of pleasure. He shoved another bite of cake into his mouth. "Oh, you've outdone yourself. This is divine." They were both tucked in on Crowley's sofa with a serving tray of cakes and tea between them. They each wore matching black silk robes. 

"Which was your favorite?" Crowley asked.

"Favorite what?" 

"Pandemic. Plague. Curse. Pestilence. Wrath of God. Take your pick."

Aziraphale waved his hand around aimlessly, "Oh, so hard to keep track of them all. People die of so many nasty nasty things," he said. "Honestly, I try not to think about it."

"Spanish Flu, 1918 was mine." Crowley picked up his tea cup and stretched his legs out in front of him. "I lived above a patisserie. A good location for espionage during the war. You'd have loved it." Crowley said. "The croissants - not the cloak and dagger."

"Croissants!" Aziraphale said, so excited that he almost tipped the tray over. "That's what I should attempt next while we're in lockdown. Do you have any flour?"

"That sounds brilliant." Crowley smiled. "I'll get you whatever you need." It wasn't every day he could make his favorite angel happy and cause just a wee bit of demon mischief at the same time. He'd just have to be very very careful not to turn on the BBC when they mentioned the flour shortage across Britain. 

A huge grin spread across Aziraphale's face. "This quarantine is much more fun now that we are together!"

"Quite right," Crowley said, and they clinked their tea cups together. 


End file.
